everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebony Black
Ebony Black is the daughter of Odile, the black swan in Swan Lake. Character Personality Ebony seems quiet and mysterious to most, but once you talk to her she's actually quite friendly and even outspoken. She displays signs of a royal by seeming completely comfortable in the licentious 'bad girl' persona that she inherited. However, she's also incredibly adamant in her dislike of becoming someone's 'other woman,' a reluctance which drives her to pursue studies in dark magic using notes from her grandfather, Von Rothbart. Appearance Ebony is a pale girl who has dark, waist-length hair with white streaks that she usually wears down. She wears a short, black corset dress that has white accents and resembles a tutu, along with black tights and black pointe shoes. Her makeup consists of elaborate black designs around her eyes and lipstick that she likes to describe as "blood red." Fairy Tale See Swan Lake Swan Lake is a ballet composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky in 1875-1876. The story was fashioned from Russian folk tales. The plot itself starts with a prince named Siegfried celebrating his birthday among friends and servants only to be interrupted by his mother, who tells him to choose a girl to settle down with at a royal ball being held the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he can't marry for love, so his friend Benno and his tutor try to cheer him up by taking him hunting after seeing a flock of swans flying overhead. Later that night, Siegfried gets separated from his companions and finds himself by a moonlit lake, just as a flock of swans lands nearby. He aims his crossbow at one of the swans, but then freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful girl. At first, the girl is terrified, but after he promises to not harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans, and only at night, by an enchanted lake composed of the tears of Odette's mother, do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Suddenly, Von Rothbart appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes, as if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone. As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Benno and his companions also arrive and aim their crossbows at the girls, but Siegfried stops them just in time and dismisses them. Then he and Odette have a falling-in-love montage thing, presumably with her companions just kind of standing around in the background. Then the sun starts to rise and all the girls are drawn back to the lake, where they become birds again. In the next scene, guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Siegfried's mother commands him to dance with six princesses and choose one as a bride. Siegfried complains that he does not love any of them. Von Rothbart soon arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile. He has transformed Odile so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. The prince mistakes her for Odette and dances with her. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived, but Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart then shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake, where Odette is distraught at his betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Then Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and die. In an apothesis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. Some versions end with Siegfried fighting Von Rothbart and tearing off one of his wings, killing him, which returns Odette to a human form so that she and Siegfried get their happily ever after. Relationships Friends Ebony's female classmates, mainly princesses who are to have love interests, tend to avoid her due to her inherited reputation as a homewrecker, with some even spreading rumors that she's recently been trying to imitate someone or that she's broken up at least one relationship already. However, she gets along well with almost anyone who actually talks to her, and considers a number of the rebels (Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, etc.) acquaintances. She's a bit of a loner by nature, though. Romance Ebony seems to flirt with almost any boy she has an opportunity to talk to. However, half the time she doesn't realize how flirty she sounds (she's just being friendly) until after the boy has made his discomfort clear and/or “escapes.” She's not seriously looking for a boyfriend right now, though. ((PAGE IS A WIP)) Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Swan Lake